This invention relates to catheters which are used to provide access into the human body. More particularly, the present invention is directed to steerable sheath catheters which are used to provide access into the human vasculature for delivery of additional tools, instruments, medications or fluids.
Catheters have been commonly used in medical practice to reach locations inside the body otherwise unreachable without surgery. The body of a catheter is long and tubular and contains an inner lumen. A catheter has a distal end or tip which enters the patient as well as a proximal end that has a handle for control by the operator.
The tip of the catheter is first inserted into a major vein, artery or other body cavity. The catheter is then further inserted and guided to the area of concern. The catheter is often used as a delivery method for other tools, such as balloons for performing angioplasty or a camera for performing endoscopy. As medical knowledge increases, the catheterization procedures have become more complicated and more exacting. The usefulness of catheters is largely limited by the ability to successfully manipulate the position and orientation of the catheter tip into small and tortuous vessels. Therefore the goals for a successful catheter design are to maximize the inner diameter while minimizing the outer diameter and maintaining control and flexibility of the catheter.
One method of directing a catheter into position is through the use of a guide wire. First the guide wire is fed into position within the patient. Then the catheter is urged over the guide wire. However, it is not uncommon for the position of the catheter tip to become dislodged from the desired location as the guide wire is removed.
To avoid this problem, other catheters known in the art, are guided into place without the use of guide wires. These catheters have sufficient pushability that the tip of the catheter can be directed from a proximal location without buckling or kinking. Unfortunately, such guide catheters tend to be more difficult to steer into position and the necessary stiffness can limit their placement in areas with sharp curves.
Catheters with tips preformed into particular shapes specialized for specific applications are known in the art. The pre-shaping of the catheter may aid the placement of the tip in the desired location. However, the pre-shaping of catheters for particular applications requires a hospital to provide a wide array of catheter shapes and sizes for use. Another disadvantage to preformed catheters is that they do not allow the physician to adapt the catheter to account for any peculiarities of a patient""s vascular system. A physician can attempt to reshape a catheter before use, by applying heat. However, such manual reshaping is not only time consuming but can compromise the lumen of the catheter, by causing the circular lumen to ovalize or flatten out as the catheter is bent, or even kink or seal at a bend destroying the catheter""s usefulness.
Steerable sheath catheters, the present invention being one example, are also directed into position from a proximal location. However, the tips of these catheters are steerable due to the action of one or more pull wires that are embedded along the length of the catheter body. Pre-forming of the catheter is not necessary because the operator can adjust the shape of the catheter or steer the tip as the catheter is directed into the body. Therefore these catheters are capable of use in a wider range of procedures than the specialized preformed catheters.
A current method in the art used to manufacture steerable sheath catheters is to form the catheter on a mandrel using multiple layers: an inner liner, a layer of wire braid and an outer thermoplastic jacket. The inner liner is pulled over the mandrel and tightened down. The pull wire is laid axially along the inner liner, often within a groove present on the surface of the mandrel. The steel braid is pulled or woven over the inner liner and pull wire. After the steel braid is tightened down, the entire catheter is encased in a thermoplastic outer jacket. The outer jacket is then encased in heat shrink material and heated. The heat causes the thermoplastic jacket layer to flow, which when teamed with the pressure from the heat shrink material causes the thermoplastic outer jacket to flow into the steel braid consolidating the catheter into one unit. [U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,920; 6,042,578; 5,527,325]
The mandrel in this process usually has a longitudinal groove to facilitate the placement of the pull wire during the manufacturing process. The inner liner of the catheter is placed over the mandrel and is pushed into the groove. The pull wire is then laid in the groove on top of the inner liner. The steel braid and outer jacket can then be pulled easily over the mandrel without disturbing the pull wire. However, the use of this process results in the creation of a bulge in the central lumen. This reduces the useable diameter of the central lumen for the insertion of other instruments. In general, it is desirable to maximize the ratio of the inside diameter to the outer diameter of the tubular body of the catheter.
Another problem in the current art is that by embedding the pull wire through the action of a thermoplastic polymer teamed with a heat shrink material or embedding the wire in the catheter body by spraying the outer jacket material over the wire is that the pull wire creates its own lumen. [U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,371] Therefore the pull wire and its lumen are approximately equal in diameter. This creates three related difficulties. First, there is friction created between the walls of the lumen and the pull wire as an operator attempts to control the catheter by moving the pull wire. The friction increases the difficulty in operating the pull wire. Second, as the catheter is deflected (bent) through the movement of the pull wire, the steel braid embedded in the outer wall of the catheter is also pulled and flexed. As the steel braid flexes, the forces created can deform the lumen. This can cause the steel braid to lock down on the pull wire and its lumen. This greatly increases the friction and can prevent movement of the pull wire as its lumen is deformed from a circular shape into an ovular shape. The third problem is that as the pull wire is xe2x80x9clocked downxe2x80x9d in the bent catheter, the pull wire and catheter loses the ability to spring back to the original shape as the force on the pull wire from the operator at the proximal end is removed. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a catheter with a pull wire with reduced friction and reduced interference from the steel braid which would allow for easier control by the operator and would allow the catheter to spring back into its original shape.
The invention includes a method for manufacturing a steerable catheter having a distal end, a proximal end, an outer jacket, a pull wire and a central lumen having a maximized ration of inner diameter to outer diameter. The central lumen is maintained in a circular shape without bulges diminishing the useful inter-diameter by using an outer jacket with an elliptical shape and uneven thickness to encase a pull wire. The pull wire friction is also reduced by using one wire of larger diameter to create the lumen for the second pull wire of smaller diameter, thus reducing the friction on the pull wire and reducing the locking of the catheter body around the pull wire at bends preventing movement of the pull wire. The distal end of the catheter also has a smooth tip due to heat treating of steel wire braid reinforcement that does not require the addition of bulge forming additional material to control tip shape.